Frankenbear
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Ash is in an accident that leaves him scarred for life and everyone bullies him. He blames a black bear and kills it. Now turned into a bear with the scars on his face, he journeys to the Salmon Run with the black bear cub, Little Rock in order to change back into a human.
1. The Accident

A/N: Welcome! Just to let everyone know, this is not based on 'Frankenstein' or Tim Burton's 'Frankenweenie'. But he gets scars on his face that look like the ones painted on the face of _The Crow_ (Look up Eric Mabius The Crow on Google images to see what the scars look like) and is teased about them and called 'Frankenstein' as a human, and as a bear he is called, you guessed it 'Frankenbear'. Just to let you know, this story takes place in a village separate from Kenai's Enjoy!

Ash P.O.V.

My name is Ash, I'm 16 years old and living in the Ice Ace. I have messy black hair that was flat and some of the miniature bangs hung from my hair and showed covered my forehead. My skin was pale white and perfect, not a single scar, mole, beauty mark, pimple, or spot anywhere on my face, and I was pretty skinny for my age. I never wore a coat since I was used to the cold and could adapt to it easily, my normal everyday clothes were a black long sleeved shirt, black pants and black fur boots.

"Ash! Get up! Or you'll be late for your manhood ceremony!" I heard one of the villagers shout out. I got off the ground of my tent and got out of the tent and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched out my arms and let out a loud yawn. I then noticed three of the villages prettiest girls standing in front of me.

"Hi, Ash" they said with such dreamy tones. I just smiled and merely waved and they just sighed and fainted. I then took my place among the crowd and took a look at my village Shaman, Erza. Erza had short light brown hair, and I mean really short and she had it spiked up a little bit, pale white skin like mine, she always wore a white bear fur dress that had long sleeves and went down to her ankles. The reason she looked so young and beautiful, is because she's seventeen and the newest shaman, and for someone who just came out of training, she sure knew a lot.

"When each of us comes of age, the spirits reveal to us a totem that helps guide us through our lives. Some of us use courage to guide us. Others, patience. And for some of us, beauty" she giggled slightly and the villagers joined in.

"Ash" Erza called my name gently and I went up to her slowly and sat in front of her.

"You nervous?" She asked. I sighed.

"More than I should be" I responded.

"Don't be, it's a good one" she then spoke aloud for all to hear.

"Ash, I have been to the mountain where the lights touch the earth, and the great spirits have revealed to me your totem. To become a man, your actions must be guided by one thing. Your totem is... Love" I was a little shocked a first. She took out a little rock with a rope tied around it in the shape of a bear

"What?" I asked silently.

"Yes, love" She placed the totem across my neck.

"The bear of love?" I looked at it.

"The love, that connects and unites all living things" she spoke. I looked down in Disappointment. Erza apparently noticed and she caressed my cheek.

"Ash, love is the most important in totems, it reveals itself in the most unexpected ways. Let love guide you actions, and one day, you'll be a man, and we will place your mark with not only those of our ancestors, but those of your parents" She smiled as she spoke softly. Erza was always kind and compassionate towards me. She then raised my hand up and and other villagers cheered.

"Your parents would be proud of you, but mostly your brother" Erza kissed my forehead. I did miss my parents, and brother. How they died was no mystery, they were mauled to death by bears. And I have pretty much hated bears ever since.

After a few minutes of sitting by myself in my tent, looking at my totem, I heard screaming coming from the village below.

"Help, help! A bear just stole our fish" I then grabbed my spear from my tent and noticed that there were footprints of the bear and they lead straight into the silent woods.

"Stay put, I'm gonna find the bear" I said to the woman who called out for help. I followed the prints into the woods to see the bear feasting into the fish and there was nothing left but bones. The bear sniffed around and looked behind it to see me pointing my spear at it. It got into a defensive mood and started to charge at me.

"Oh no you don't" as soon as I was about to point my spear at the bear and kill it, a giant lightning bolt struck where I stood and set the grass on fire. The fire spread out everywhere from the trees to the bushes, to petty much everywhere in the whole forest. I stood in horror as everything that surrounded me was covered in flames. The bear was running around a circle and roaring in horror.

"I have you now" I said before I charged at the bear with my spear. The bear then turned it's attention towards me and got on it's hind paws. It pushed me away and I fell down a cliff. When I was about to get up a patch of flowers exploded with flames right in front of my face. The flames touched my face and I covered my face and I was screaming in pain. I couldn't see anything, the burns made it so hard for me to see. I then tripped and fell to the ground unconscious.

A/N: There you have it, chapter 1 complete. The next chapter is where the bullying begins and the other villagers call him 'Frankenstein'. Please review, thanks.


	2. Vengeance

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter, as we left off, Ash was fighting a bear in a burning forest and fire exploded in his face and he got hurt pretty bad and he passed out. Now we move into the story. Enjoy!

Ash P.O.V.

I woke up to notice that I was still in the forest, but nothing was on fire, just everything burnt to a crisp and smoke emerged into the foggy sky. I noticed I was lying by a river and Erza was caressing my face that still stung a little bit from the burns. She also wiped my face gently with a cold wet rag.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. Her nervous smile told me that something was going on. I got up and looked into the river to see my face covered in burnt skin. I peeled a piece of the burnt leather off and threw it into the river.

"Ash, I wouldn't pick at it" Erza said. I ignored her and peeled the rest of the black burnt skin. As soon as all of it was off, I splashed my face with some cold water to soothe the singing. One look in the water, and I saw that my pale white face had dark burn circles surrounding my eyes, straight vertical burn lines that went from the tip of my forehead down through the middle of the burn circle to where my nostril was. There was one for each eye. There was also another tiny line on the side from the middle line by a few inches. Then there were burn lines on my cheeks that went from the end of my jaw bone to the sides of my lips. I looked to see Erza placing her head down and spoke.

"Ash, I'm sorry that this happened to you. Come on, let's get you back to the village" She helped me back up to my feet and walked me back to the village holding my left arm. As we reentered the village, the kids were all laughing at me and they jeered and pranced around me while chanting.

"Frankenstein! Frankenstein! You have hideous scars!" some of the adults chanted the exact same thing.

About a day of recovering, I was still bullied by the others. Even still the most generous of the adults were rude to me. I was getting myself a fish by the river and that's when some of the other villagers who already received their totems knocked the fish out of my hand.

"So, Frankenstein is hungry, but has nothing to eat" the oldest one said.

"My name is not Frankenstein, it's Ash" I replied bitterly.

"Ah, it speaks" the younger female child said. The oldest one then pushed me into a river. Erza then stopped the fight.

"Enough of this, the all of you. It wouldn't kill you to show the poor boy compassion for at least five minutes?" she said as she helped me out of the river.

"Uh, yes it would" the younger male joked.

"Get out of here" she ordered, and the others did so. Erza dried me off and I growled.

"This is all that stupid bear's fault" Erza gasped.

"How is this the bear's fault, Ash?" she asked.

"He's the one who pushed me into that fire and made my face like this"

"My totem is wisdom, and I live by it, why can't you just live by yours?"

"Do you think being a man or woman has anything to do with the fact I am now a freak and social outcast?" I then grabbed my spear and threw my totem into the water. I then looked behind me to see Erza pick it up out of the stream and speak in whispers.

"Great spirits, hear my prayer, watch over Ash" like the spirits would help me. I went back into the forest to see the same bear looking around the place and I charged at it without giving the bear a single warning.

"Now I've really gotcha" I said while the bear did some sort of attack method and broke my spear into pieces.

"Okay, no more Mr. nice Frankenstein" wait, did I really just call myself what my tormentors call me? Weird. I then rammed into the bear and we fell off the cliff and we were standing on this huge rock. I then took noticed that there was a stalagmite on the ground and broke it off to use as a weapon.

"That's it come to Papa Ash" I mocked. The bear charged and was about to pounce on me, I stuck the stalagmite into the bear's stomach, killing it. I got out from under the bear and looked at it's corpse. I just stared and stared and stared at it but then I noticed a giant blue... whatever it was fall out of the sky and it was a giant dark blue waterfall. As I approached it, I shivered with each step I took. I touched it and it disappeared to reveal several yellow and orange glowing animals like fish, deer, moose, and wolves. Three glowing eagles flew up to me and changed into some familiar people, my parents and brother.

"Mom, Dad, Erik?" they all looked down with looks of disappointment. And they turned the bear into a spirit too. The ghost of Erik lifted me into the air and did something to me. I don't know what happened, but I just remember letting out a huge cry of pain and was put back on the ground. I woke up noticing that the lights were gone and that I was really dizzy that I fell off the rock and fell into a stream and was carried to the shore of where I woke up the last time by the rapids. That was all I could remember before I passed out.

A/N: Well, it was longer than the last chapter I can say that. Next chapter is where we get to meet the bear cub named 'Little Rock'. Please review, thanks.


	3. Little Rock

A/N: Here's the new chapter for 'Frankenbear' and Ash is no longer Frankenstein, but Frankenbear. And the cub comes in and the two meet. Just to be clear, her nickname is 'Little Rock' and it's a mystery what her real name is because everyone calls her 'Little Rock'. Enjoy!

Ash P.O.V.

I woke up with blurry vision and it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the light. I took notice to Erza wringing out a wet cloth and placing it on my face. And there was something weird going on, I couldn't feel the stinging of my scars anymore, they were healed.

"So, Ash, you decided to wake from your little nap. Must have been a heck of a ride down those rapids, huh?" I just rubbed my face and snapped back to reality. I then explained everything to her.

"Erza, you won't believe what happened, I was at the top of this huge cliff and all of a sudden it was..." Erza cut me off.

"Ash, honey, I don't speak bear" I raised an eyebrow and looked into the stream where Erza dampened the rag. I looked to see a black bear's reflection instead of my own and to make things a whole lot worst, my scars were still there. I looked around my body in total disbelief and horror to see I had black fur, paws, claws. And when I looked behind to see my butt, a little tail was right there. I then just screamed so loud that some some birds flew out of a tree.

"Calm, down! Calm down! Ash!" Erza called as I was crying out hysterically. She then took a stone up and threw it at me. I was on my butt on the ground again and Erza gave me a calm but stern look and she touched my snout gently.

"Ash, listen to me, your family did this" Wait, what? Why would my parents, and brother who loved me and showed me care since I was born do this to their only son left alive? Erza circled by body and she placed her hand on my black furred stomach and rubbed it in a circular motion.

"Peculiar, spirits never usually make these sorts of changes" She then lifted her hand off my stomach and moved her head over to my heart and heard it beat.

"Such a beautiful heartbeat" Erza cooed and whispered as the same time. She then spoke in the most softest tone to make me smile.

"I don't know why this has happened, but I know how to change back. Consult with your family on the mountain where the lights touch the earth. They'll help you make up for what you have done wrong" I then spoke up.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, though" I said, but there was no response, Erza had disappeared. I looked around me to see she was nowhere.

"Erza, Erza, I didn't do anything wrong!" I called, but she was gone. I looked to see two squirells trembling a little but then they burst out laughing.

"It's Frankenbear! And it's alive!" I had no idea how they talked, but they were hurting my feelings, more than the other villagers did. I walked away with my head hanging low and I got caught up in a bear trap. I hung upside down and then some bear cubs came out from behind me.

"Hey, look at this one, he's got scars on his face. He's a monster" one of the cubs cried out.

"You're right, he's Frankenbear" the second cub said, calling me the exact same thing that those squirells did. They then went behind a large rock and carried out a giant pile of stones in their forearms. I knew they used that trap that humans put there so that they could torment other people or animals.

"Hey, Frankenbear! Try and take as many of these to your head, belly, back, or middle without crying!" one of the cubs shouted.

"Frankenbear! Frankenbear! Frankenbear! Frankenbear! Frankenbear!" they chanted as they pelted me with the stones. I started to sob and let tears some gown my face.

"Frankenbear's crying! Frankenbear's crying! Frankenbear's crying! Frankenbear's crying! Frankenbear's crying! Frankenbear's crying! Frankenbear's crying!" they all jeered as they threw more stones. I then heard a voice call out.

"You've made your point boys, not leave him alone! Can;t you see the poor guys already enough upset?" it was a black bear cub, and from the voice, it was a female. She growled and they all ran away laughing. She went over to the rope and bit at it and I fell to the ground. I just lied there on my stomach crying. She then got in front of me and spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"You don't look okay"

"It's bad enough I got bullied for my scars and I'm constantly being called 'Frankenbear' all the time, now I'm gonna be stuck with that nickname the rest of my life" she nuzzled me.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Frankenbear"

"My name is NOT Frankenbear, it's Ash" I said to her. She crawled underneath my forearm and she nuzzled into my side.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. Maybe the Salmon Run will make you feel better?"

"Salmon Run?" I asked softly. I was annoyed, but this cub was being so sweet to me, I wanted to be calm.

"It's something that we do every single year when we gather around, tell stories, and we watch the mountain light up at night" wait, what did she say?

"What did you say about a mountain?"

"The mountain where the light's touch the earth, we watch it light up at night" I then breathed in and out and spoke.

"Alright, it sounds very nice, I'll go with you" I then felt the cub pushing me up.

"Get up, let's get to that cave over there so we can sleep"

"I don't wanna sleep though, my day's already depressing enough" she then walked up to my face.

"I sleep my troubles away and it works for me, it can work for you too" I then sighed and followed the cub to the cave. I then curled myself up into a ball against the wall of the cave.

"Thanks, for everything, kid" I whispered as I was about to fall asleep.

"My name's not kid, it's Little Rock" I snickered at her name. She then curled up next to me and started snoring. I decided to let it slide and go to sleep. She was so nice to me when others weren't, it felt so nice.

A/N: Well there's the chapter. And I know there's a lot of bullying in this chapter, but Ash was bullied as a human and he is obviously gonna be bullied for unfair reasons as a bear. Please review, thanks.


	4. What's in a name?

A/N: Okay, so Ash and Little Rock just met and they will be having a brother/sister relationship thingy. And things will get a bit personal in between. But nevertheless it'll be great! Enjoy!

Ash P.O.V.

Little Rock was still snuggled up to me when I woke up, I remembered how she helped me when I was picked on by those cubs yesterday. I nudged her awake.

"Wake up, we'd better get going" she jumped up and spoke.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better, I feel way more relaxed than I did yesterday. Thanks"

"You're welcome, now let's go lazy butt!" I then giggled and got up on my paws. I liked at how much energy this cub had in her. Maybe everything I thought about bears was wrong after all. Woah, wait... I seriously need to get my story straight, I'm only going with her so I can be human again, and that's it. But at the same time, a part of me doesn't want to betray her like this because of how she defended me. I spoke up.

"Little Rock?"

"Yes, Frankenbear? I-I mean Ash!" she stammered calling me my mean nickname and called me by my real name.

"Why do they call you 'Little Rock'?"

"Well, why do they call you 'Frankenbear'?" I sighed.

"They call me that because I have these scars I got from fighting a bea... a monster in a forest that was on fire. Some flames exploded in my face and it burnt me" I watched where I spoke because I didn't wanna offend Little Rock by saying another bear did this to me.

"They call me 'Little Rock' because I'm all hardcore and stuff like a fighter"

"What's your real name?" I said. She placed her paw on my mouth.

"I don't want you to know my real name just yet, okay?"

"Why? I let you call me Ash instead of 'Frankenbear'"

"Good point. Someday you'll know my real name, but not today"

"But at least your nickname is cool. Mine makes me sound like a monster" Little Rock then hopped onto my back and spoke.

"You're no monster, Ash. After seeing how everyone was treating you yesterday, I know you're just... well, misunderstood" I sighed and smiled lightly.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me"

"No problem, scar face" she teased.

"Okay, let's not get carried away with the nicknames there, Ms. Hardcore forest fighter"

"Alright, just playing around with ya" I just walked forward and forward with Little Rock still on my back.

A/N: That concludes tonight's chapter. Little Rock's real name will be revealed later in the story. Little Rock is named after a character from 'Zombieland' but she consists of many characteristics of Vanellope from 'Wreck-it Ralph' in face she has Vanellope's voice, and characteristics of Little Rock, the younger sister of Wichita from 'Zombieland'. Please review, thanks.


End file.
